


Double Bluff

by telperion_15



Series: Poker [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie suggests making things a little more interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Bluff

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about poker bar what five minutes quick research in a book could tell me, so please forgive any mistakes.

  


“Hang on a minute, guys,” said Megan, holding up a hand. “I think I need to visit the powder room before the next round.” She rose from the table and hurried up the stairs.  


“And we definitely need to replenish our supplies,” added Colby, eyeing the scattering of empty beer bottles and depleted bowls of chips. David nodded in agreement, and together they gathered up the empty containers and disappeared into the kitchen.

  


Don sat back in his chair and stretched, trying to work out the kinks in his shoulders, the result of several hours hunched over poker hands of decidedly varying merit. He smiled, realising that, despite his fickle luck, he was enjoying himself. It had been too long since he and his team had got together for anything other than work. And they had been working _a lot_ lately. So when David had suggested a few games of poker over some beers, everyone had jumped at the chance for some fun and relaxation. Even if the evening _had_ become slightly more competitive than they had anticipated.

  


Don looked at the pile of poker chips on the table in front of him. It was a fairly respectable haul – he hadn’t done too badly. David and Megan seemed to be having the same amount of luck as him, although Colby was suffering a bit – something they had been teasing him about all evening.

  


But it was Charlie who was apparently having the best night. His pile of chips was twice as large as Don’s, and he wasn’t showing any signs of losing it any time soon. Colby and David were starting to complain that Charlie’s math was giving him an unfair advantage, something that Charlie was continuously denying vehemently.

  


Charlie grinned as he caught Don frowning at his winnings. “Something the matter, big bro?” he asked innocently.

  


_Too innocently_, Don thought. He suspected that David and Colby might actually be right – Charlie was using his mathematical ability to gain an edge. But if that was the case, what were they going to do about it? Asking Charlie to switch off his numbers would be like asking Isaac Newton to switch off gravity.

  


“Nothing, _little_ bro,” replied Don, knowing how much the ‘little’ would annoy Charlie. “Just thinking it was about time one of us taught you about losing, before you start thinking it’s impossible not to win.”

  


Charlie’s grin widened. “Can I help it if I’m an ace poker player?” he asked mischievously.

  


Don’s eyes narrowed. “And for that comment you are going _down_!” he said.

  


“I’d like to see you try,” Charlie shot back.

  


“Oh, I’ll do more than try,” Don promised.

  


“Care to make it interesting?”

  


Don blinked. “How much more interesting do you want?” he asked. “At the rate you’re going you’ll have your hands on most of our salaries by the end of the next hand.”

  


“Well, I was thinking about a little forfeit,” said Charlie. “Just between you and me. And added…incentive, if you like.”

  


He smirked, the expression suddenly making Don nervous. But it was too late to back out now.

  


“Bring it on, Chuck,” he said competitively.

  


A momentary scowl flickered across Charlie’s face at the hated nickname, but then the smirk was back. “How about this? The winner of the next hand has to suck off the loser in the kitchen while the others are in the living room.”

  


Don gaped. “Charlie, have you any idea how idiotic that…” Then his brain brought something else to his attention. “Hang on, shouldn’t the winner be the one _getting_ sucked off, not the other way round?”

  


Charlie’s grin turned positively evil. “That’s what you think,” he said sweetly. “So, what do you say? Are you going to take the bet?  Or are you chicken?”

  


Don knew he should say ‘no’. It was a stupid and childish bet – not to mention potentially dangerous to both of them. Unfortunately, common sense seemed to have deserted him. 

  


“You’re on.”

  


Seconds later, David and Colby came back in from the kitchen, just as Megan reappeared down the stairs.

  


“Ready for another hand?” she asked.

  


Everyone nodded and seated themselves at the table again. David caught Don and Charlie looking at each other oddly and frowned.

  


“Everything alright?” he asked.

  


Both Eppes’ smiled, although Don’s looked rather forced.

  


“Oh, everything’s fine,” Charlie said breezily. “Whose turn is it to deal?”

  


Play resumed. Don was dealt a fairly good hand by Megan, although he knew he would have to improve on it if he was going to beat Charlie. As the cards and chips flowed across the table, Don tried to ascertain how much luck Charlie was having. But it was no good. Trying to read Charlie at the poker table was like trying to read a book with blank pages. He gave nothing away. Quite apart from having math on his side, Charlie didn’t have any tell that Don had ever been able to spot. Every time he thought he’d identified one, it turned out to be a false alarm. Either Charlie was faking it, and changed his ‘tells’ every game to psych Don out, or he was doing it subconsciously, which showed previously unsuspected depths of cunning in Charlie’s brain – a thought that scared Don, just a little.

  


No, he was going to have to beat Charlie the old-fashioned way – by getting himself as good a hand as possible, and trying to bluff Charlie into giving up.

  


Colby was the first to fold. Luck really wasn’t going his way, and he flung his cards on to the table with a curse and a muttered “this is _so_ not my night.” David and Megan held out for a little longer, but both of them eventually threw in the towel as well. That left Don and Charlie facing off across the table.

  


By this time, Don had managed to get himself a full house. A good hand, but probably not good enough to defeat an on-form Charlie. He was going to have to bluff as if his life depended on it.

  


It didn’t help that, throughout the entire hand, Charlie had been going out of his way to be deliberately provocative – looking at Don through his eyelashes, licking his lips at any given opportunity, and occasionally shifting in his chair in a way that only called Don’s attention to the growing tightness of his own pants. Don was finding it extremely difficult to concentrate, although Charlie’s sly tactics were only making him more determined to beat his brother.

  


With a supreme effort of will, Don focussed his attention on the game. He needed to get Charlie to fold, and he needed to do it before he ran out of chips to bet with.

  


He tossed a couple of chips on to the growing pile in the centre of the table. “I raise you fifty,” he said loudly.

  


Charlie threw in some more chips. “I see your fifty and raise you seventy-five,” he replied.

  


And so it went on – Charlie matching Don chip for chip, neither of them faltering, until Don started to wonder if Charlie really _did_ have an unbeatable hand. He was certainly showing no signs of nerves – there was nothing to indicate that he was going to give in any time soon. He seemed supremely confident.

  


Don sighed in annoyance. “Fine! I fold,” he said angrily, slamming his cards on the table.

  


Charlie grinned in triumph and started gathering up his winnings.

  


“So, come on, what did you have?” Megan asked.

  


Feigning nonchalance, Charlie flipped over his cards. There was a second of silence.

  


“Two pairs!” exclaimed Colby in annoyance. “Is that it? Damn, you’re a good bluffer.”

  


Don was speechless. He’d been had. He’d lost the bet even though he’d had the better hand. Although he still thought that the loser was getting the better end of Charlie’s deal.

  


Charlie was watching him, eyes glinting, and despite his annoyance Don could feel himself getting harder under that triumphant gaze.

  


“Well, I think I’m going to call it a night,” said Charlie.

  


Colby grimaced. “You’re only saying that because you’re winning,” he muttered. “But I think I’m done too,” he conceded after a moment. “I’ve got practically nothing left to bet with anyway.”

  


“Looks like the games are over for the evening,” David observed to Megan. “Shame. I think with a couple more hands I could have had him.” He jerked his head towards Charlie.

  


“Sorry to disappoint,” replied Charlie impishly. “But you know what they say – quit while you’re ahead. Don, could you help me in the kitchen, please?”

  


Trying to hide the nervousness on his face, and the bulge in his pants, Don picked up a few of the empty beer bottles and followed Charlie into the kitchen as the others made their way into the living room.

  


“We’ll bring out some more beers,” Charlie called as the door swung shut behind them.

  


Don dumped his armful of bottles in the trash, and then turned to find Charlie standing no more than six inches away from him.

  


“Time to collect my winnings, big brother,” said Charlie huskily, his hands going straight to the zipper of Don’s jeans.

  


“Charlie, wait…this really isn’t…” Don’s words tailed off as Charlie started kissing his neck, zeroing in on the sensitive spot that made Don sigh.

  


Don felt cool air on his thighs as Charlie pushed his jeans and boxers down slightly.

  


“Charlie…”

  


But he got no further than that, as Charlie suddenly sank to his knees and engulfed Don’s cock in his hot, wet mouth.

  


If it had been a while since Don and his team had gotten together to relax, it had also been a while since he and Charlie had had the opportunity to ‘relax.’ His brain seemed to have forgotten just how talented Charlie’s mouth was, and it began to occur to him just how Charlie might have got the ‘winning’ end of this deal.

  


Deliberately averting his eyes from Charlie’s bobbing head, Don tried desperately to think of something mundane and boring. His body wanted to react to what Charlie was doing, but his mind was telling him that would be a very bad idea. Swallowing his moans, Don focused on his baseball stats from his last season at the Stockton Rangers. Batting averages, catching ratios, and home run totals flashed through his brain.

  


But it wasn’t enough. He could tell Charlie was employing every trick in the book to make Don come, no matter how dangerous that might turn out to be. And no matter how much he tried to keep it down, Don could feel his orgasm rising as Charlie’s tongue repeatedly swirled around the head of his cock.

  


“Are you two bringing those beers, or what?” It was Colby’s voice, muffled by wood and distance.

  


“Won’t be a minute,” Don yelled back, forcing his voice to remain level, no easy feat with Charlie enthusiastically sucking on his cock.

  


“Do you need a hand?”

  


David’s voice sounded much closer. As in right on the other side of the door. Don panicked and jerked forward slightly, shoving his cock down Charlie’s throat. Charlie, undaunted, swallowed him down, temporarily scattering Don’s thoughts.

  


_Oh god, don’t stop…_

  


“Don?”

  


“Everything’s fine, really. We’ll be right out.”

  


This appeared to satisfy David – at any rate, he didn’t appear through the kitchen door. Don slumped back against the counter with a soft groan, unable to fight Charlie’s insistent efforts any more. Charlie chuckled around his cock, the vibrations sending jolts of pleasure through his body. Don clapped a hand over his own mouth in an effort to silence the moan he could feel forming in his throat.

  


_Oh god, oh god…_

  


He couldn’t contain his building orgasm any more, and with a heavily stifled groan he came in Charlie’s mouth, the sensation making his legs wobble, his free hand gripping Charlie’s shoulder hard enough to bruise.

  


Smirking, Charlie clambered back to his feet and set about rearranging Don’s clothing for him. Then he gently pulled Don’s hand away from where it had remained across his mouth, and kissed him. Don was unable to prevent the soft moan that escaped him at tasting himself on Charlie’s lips, and he hoped no one had heard it.

  


As Charlie moved towards the sink and turned on the tap, Don shakily opened the refrigerator and extracted five bottles of beer.

  


“Come on, we’re dying of thirst out here!”

  


David was back, and this time he had made it all the way inside the kitchen. Don started slightly, shutting the refrigerator door with slightly more force than was necessary. Charlie, however, merely smiled and gestured towards the beer bottles.

  


“Sorry, I had to go out to the garage to fetch some more. Then I had to wash the dust off my hands.” He held up his dripping hands as evidence. “Why don’t you take some out to Colby and Megan? Don and I will follow in a minute.”

  


David looked faintly suspicious, but did as Charlie had suggested, heading back in the direction of the living room with three bottles of beer.

  


The second the door swung shut, Don turned on Charlie.

  


“I can’t believe we just did that! I can’t believe _you_ just did that! What if David had come in earlier? What would we have done?”

  


Charlie waved a hand dismissively. “But he _didn’t_ come in earlier. Admit it, Don, you enjoyed it. Because from my point-of-view it certainly _seemed_ like you were enjoying it.”

  


“I…”

  


“And I _definitely_ enjoyed collecting my winnings,” Charlie finished smugly. Snagging one of the two remaining bottles from the counter, he exited the kitchen without waiting for Don to respond.

  


Don grabbed the last bottle, resisting the urge to pour the cold beer straight over his head. He felt like he needed to cool down. Because, no matter how dangerous and stupid what they had done was, Charlie, as usual, was irritatingly right. It had been a while since Don had come that hard, and no doubt the possibility of being caught had contributed to that. He couldn’t deny that the slight edge of fear, and the inability to make a noise had been a total turn-on.

  


  


But that didn’t mean he was going to let Charlie get away with it. Don headed for the living room, already vowing revenge.

  



End file.
